


Winter Break Ficlets

by SmilingAlwaysSmiling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingAlwaysSmiling/pseuds/SmilingAlwaysSmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Throbb ficlets, written based on prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: " In light of recent photos I am in dire need of fic where Robb helps Theon bleach his hair. Specifics about when and why are up to you but yes that is a thing I want" **  
**

“Wearing the gloves is making it creepy. You look like a gay hairdresser from a really specific porn,” Theon protests.

                Robb rolls his eyes and tugs the second black glove on before reading over the directions again. Theon shifts around miserably on the edge of the tub.

                “You made a bet with Jon. You lost. You should have known you were going to lose.”

                “Yeah, so what if he’s stronger. I’m smarter. I could have taken him if you let us keep fighting.”

                “Mmm. If you’re smarter, why is it you getting your hair bleached?” Robb asks. Theon makes a face at him before reaching up to touch his hair. Robb watches him from the corner of his eye while he mixes in the developer. Theon keeps sneaking glances at the mirror above the sink.

                “A bet’s a bet. You have to go through with it,” Robb reminds him. Theon rolls his eyes and mutters that he wasn’t about to back out over something so stupid.

                Robb moves to sit next to him on the edge of the tub and Theon’s nose wrinkles when he smells the bleach.

                “Well, at least we’ll be high on the fumes from that,” Theon says, smiling at him. Robb tries to nod solemnly but then bursts into laughter and has to set down the bowl of bleach.

                “Yeah. I get it. It’s going to look stupid,” Theon says with another smile, “At least I’m not obsessed with my own hair like you or your brother.”

                “One: All I do is use shampoo and conditioner. Two: I’ve never seen you walk past your reflection without fixing your hair. Three: Yeah, you might look kind of stupid,” Robb responds, dipping the brush into the bowl.

                Theon rolls his eyes and glances at himself in the mirror once more while Robb tries not to smile.

                “Technically I’m supposed to part your hair into layers and tie it up,” Robb says. He laughs when Theon glares at him and Theon ends up smiling too. This time the smile reaches his eyes.

                About 40 minutes later, they wash it out of Theon’s hair after a great deal of complaining about how his scalp was burning.

                He takes one look at himself in the mirror and drops his head with a groan. Robb’s throwing out the gloves and the left over bleach. He smiles at Theon and shrugs.

                “It’s not so bad. Jon would have looked a lot stupider,” Robb offers.

                “See, the only real consolation is that you have to suffer with it too. And you have to blame Jon,” Theon states. He sounds a bit happier.

                “He doesn’t know we’re…. He didn’t do it on purpose.”

                “Still. Hope you like blondes,” Theon smirks, pushing Robb back against the sink to kiss him.

                In the process, he catches another glimpse of himself in the mirror and sighs. Robb shakes his head and leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

                “Not so bad. I did well.”

                “Right. You should go into hairdressing,” Theon scoffs.

                Theon’s grief passes until Jon walks by with a smile later and Theon threatens to shave his head.

                Robb stops him, thankfully.

                (He also makes a point of hiding all the electric razors.)


	2. Traying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Traying

  It’s the night before the last day of finals and the dining hall is almost completely quiet. Most of the students on campus grabbed dinner the moment the halls opened and fled back to their rooms to study or pack.

                Theon’s technically done with finals. He’s only sticking around for the night because he’s heading back to The Stark House for winter break and doesn’t feel like driving alone. Jon’s on campus because he’s unwilling to show up home before Robb does and feel like a disappointment. Instead he claims that he’s got to spend the night packing, and he heads out from the dining hall after wolfing down his meal. Robb actually has another final in the morning, which he is doing everything he can to avoid while simultaneously stressing.

                “You’re not going to fail, Robb. It’s English Comp. You literally just bullshit through the essays,” Theon assures him, after they’ve been sitting in the dining hall for at least an hour.

                “I can’t  _study_  for English. How the hell do you study? I want to study,” Robb mutters. It’s a bit hard to hear him, because he’s resting his head on his crossed arms.

                “So you sleep. And wake up. Take your final. And then we head back to your house and you get all annoyingly-obsessive-Christmas-spirit like usual.”

                “It’s not stupid to love Christmas,” Robb says, muffled by his arms.

                “It’s stupid that you insist on caroling while wearing reindeer antlers.”

                “It’s a tradition. And it makes my mom happy.”

                “Yeah, your obsession with pleasing your mother is also a bit weird,” Theon says. He chokes on his coffee a moment later when Robb kicks him under the table.

                “I’m making you go caroling this year.”

                “Like hell you are, Stark. I’ll be sleeping in, using the big television for Netflix, and hitting on Sansa. Is she eighte-“

                “She told me you picked her up from a party once. When her ride was drunk. You never told me about it,” Robb interrupts. Theon glances at him before inching away from the table to avoid another kick.

                “I’m just saying. You think of her like a little sister too. Even when you ask if she’s eighteen yet. You always wince like you’ve grossed  _yourself_  out,” Robb finishes. Theon shrugs at him and smiles before going back to his coffee.

                They’re silent for a second before Robb heaves a sigh and makes it obvious that he’s still thinking about his final. Theon stands up, rolls his eyes, and heads across the room. Robb frowns and looks after him, because Theon usually does remarkably well listening to Robb complain. It’s unlike him to walk away.

                He’s far more confused when Theon’s holding two of the meal trays and gesturing with them to the door.

                “What are you doing?”

                “Going sledding. It’ll shut you up, I hope,” Theon answers. And then he’s out the door, walking across the courtyard and carrying two trays. Robb looks after him with his head tilted before scrambling to put their dirty coffee mugs away and run after him.

                He catches up quickly enough, because Theon’s walking and not running.

                “Sledding?” Robb asks. He’s breathing heavy from running and it’s coming out in big visible puffs in the cold.

                “Yep. Don’t break anything. You’ve got a final tomorrow,” Theon reminds him before pressing one of the trays into Robb’s chest.

                He insists on making Robb go down the hill first. It’s not a particularly long hill, and it’s not very steep. But it does take his mind off of his final.

                Theon follows after him, standing on his tray on the way down. Robb accuses him of showing off and Theon insists that he only made Robb go first because he’s certain Robb would break a bone if he tried standing on the tray.

                Robb tries standing on the tray. He doesn’t break any bones, but he does go face first into the snow when he hits the bottom. Theon laughs from the top of the hill. It’s an almost silent laugh, which means it’s one of his real ones.

                Eventually, Robb makes it down the hill standing and is very proud of himself. Theon, who was still sitting in the snow after crashing, promptly grabs him by the leg to knock him down. They grapple in the snow for a bit until Theon’s leaning over him and smiling.

                “Better than studying for a class you can’t study for?”

                “A bit. I’ll probably have bruises tomorrow,” Robb argues. Theon reaches to brush the snow out of Robb’s hair and Robb reaches to catch his arm. They stay there for a moment before Theon starts to lean in and Robb reaches up his free hand to hold him back. He can actually feel Theon’s entire frame tense.

                “Promise me you’ll go caroling,” Robb smiles, grabbing a fistful of Theon’s coat. Theon stares back at him, baffled. Robb smiles wider and sits up on his elbows, face inches away from Theon’s now.

                “Promise me first,” Robb repeats. Theon’s face breaks into a smile and he shakes his head.

                “That’s a nasty trick. I don’t want to go caroling.”

                “Yeah, but…” Robb mutters, and his tongue flicks out to wet his lower lip.

                “You fucking manic elf. Yeah. Okay. Caroling. Sledding. Decorating. I’ll wear reindeer antlers and everything,” Theon concedes.

                Robb leans in to kiss him, and they spend ten minutes in the snow before it starts to soak through their clothing.

                Robb comes home with three bruises, nasty windburn across his nose, and an A- on his English final.

                He does not make Theon wear the antlers when they go caroling, though he does shove them onto his head moments before their second kiss. 

 


	3. Nicholas Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Drunk Theon knocks on Stark’s door at midnight after a falling out with Robb. Anyone but Robb answers and Theon tells them about what happened and how he’s a fuck up and all the things he likes about Robb.”

Sansa’s in the kitchen pouring a glass of water when she hears shuffling on the front porch. It’s past midnight, so she tenses slightly and turns her head. Then comes a set of three loud knocks, a muffled curse, and three quieter knocks. Raising her eyebrows, she heads to unlock the door and open it a sliver.

                She’s startled when she finds Theon slumped against the doorframe.

                “Oh. Okay. Usually you just text Robb,” Sansa says. She pauses when she realizes that, well, Theon probably knows what he usually does.

                “Lost my phone. Also, he’s mad at me. Really mad,” Theon explains. There’s something off about the way he’s holding himself. Then she smells rum. Strong enough to wrinkle her nose.

                “You’ve been drinking,” she says, softly.

                Theon deadpans at her and she shakes her head before stepping back to let him inside.

                “Why is he mad at you?” she asks. He shrugs at her and she frowns.

                “You have to tell me. He went up to bed really early tonight looking miserable. I’m not just letting you go upstairs if it’s because of something you did,” she tells him.

                “It’s not … He’s convinced I’m hiding something from him,” Theon mutters, “He says it’s not fair if I don’t tell him things. So I told him to go fuck himself and he left. He’s got such a short temper.”

                “…You’re hiding something from him,” Sansa states.

                “I want to talk to Robb. Not his little, meddling sister,” Theon mumbles. He turns to head upstairs and Sansa edges her way between him and the staircase.

                “No. The way you said it. The way you sounded. You aren’t telling him something.”

                “Yeah, well. Robb doesn’t need to know. He’s already got everything going for him. Wouldn’t want him to end up spoiled,” Theon smiles.

                “You always tell Robb everything. Of course he’s going to be mad.”

                “Yeah, well.”

                “Why can’t you tell him?” Sansa asks. She’s watching him carefully, though she’s pretty certain she already knows the answer.

                “Because it’s the real world. And we’re not one of your stupid Nicholas Sparks novels.”

                “You love him,” Sansa nearly gasps, “I knew it. I knew it. The way you look at him sometimes. And the way you smile when you make him laugh. And it’s not that…mean smile you do.”

                “Fuck, Sansa. I have a thing for him. I don’t  _love_  him.”

                “Fine, then. What is it you like about him?”

                “I just like making him laugh,” Theon tells her, moving to the side to try and get around her and up the stairs.

                “He was really upset. He didn’t stay downstairs for dessert. And it was peanut butter cookies.”

                Theon goes still and looks up the stairs before looking at her again.

                “I like that he’s disgusting and will eat peanut butter off a spoon if you let him. I like that he thinks he’s ever going to be in a situation where he’ll need to start a fire without matches. I like that he stacks the dishes after dinner because he wants to make it easy for the waitress,” Theon explains. When he moves again, Sansa moves in front of him with a sly little smile. He gives her a look of frustration and she cocks her head and starts to cross her arms.

                “Fine. I like that he tries so hard to do well in all his classes because he wants to make you guys proud. I like that he’s a freak who calls his mom to tell her what he’s doing and when he’ll be home. I like his hair. And his shoulders. And his…mouth.”

                “Theon!”

                “I just…Everything about him. It’s not exactly easy to just fucking list every single thing I love about him.”

                “Love about him?” Sansa beams.

                “That was sneaky, Stark.”

                “You should go tell him. What you told me.”

                “I’m not going to do that. Told you. Not a Nicholas Sparks story.”

                “You used to tell me all sorts of nice stories. When we were very little. When no one was around.”

                “…And you promised not to talk about it,” Theon warns her.

                “I won’t. Go tell him.”

                “I’m not going to tell him,” Theon maintains before starting on the first stair.

                “You’re afraid?”

                “…Yeah. Couldn’t tell him. I don’t know why I told you.”

                “Because you do want to tell someone. I think you should tell him.”

                “Sansa. I’m not saying all that to him so he can say he feels flattered. I actually like having him in my life, you know.”

                “He’s not going to say that.”

                “Yeah. And what’s he going to say?”

                Time slows down when Robb pops his head around the corner from where he was listening in from the living room.

                “I’ll probably say I didn’t think you had any idea who Nicholas Sparks was,” Robb tells him.

                Sansa’s beaming when Theon throws her a look of complete betrayal.

                “And I am flattered. And I’d pick you up like in The Notebook, but you’d probably yell at me for it,” Robb continues.

                Sansa smiles to herself as she heads up the stairs. Theon and Robb make a point of staying a foot away from each other until they hear her door close.

 


	4. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Theon (or Robb) kept something stupid Robb (or Theon) gave to him when they were kids. It reveals itself while they’re getting ready to have sex for the first time. Robb (or Theon) is so enchanted that he kept it that Robb (or Theon) gets distracted.

 They fall into Robb’s bed hard enough that they both wince before laughing.

                “Easy, kid,” Theon warns him, the back of his head inches away from the headboard they almost crashed into.

                “You’re really going to have to stop calling me that,” Robb deadpans, mouth still pressed against Theon’s. He can feel Theon smile.

                “I’m always going to be older than you. It’s always going to be funny that you hate it so much.”

                “Yeah, but I’m  _taller_.”

                “You can’t use that to win every argument. It’s going to get old,” Theon scoffs before kissing him again. Robb pulls back slightly and his eyes crinkle when he smiles.

                “Oh. But being older is never going to get old?” he asks. They both groan when they catch the unintentional joke.

                “I’m still taller than you,” Robb assures him. When he moves in for a kiss, Theon turns his head and Robb catches the corner of his mouth instead of his lips. He huffs in frustration and Theon smirks before turning back to kiss him.

                “And it’s always going to piss you off when I do that?”

                “I like kissing you,” Robb answers. He sounds soft and serious and when Theon glances to his mouth, Robb smirks too.

                Once they start kissing, time moves much faster. Theon catches himself actually gasp for air when Robb’s mouth leaves his to trail open-mouthed kisses along his neck. A few minutes later, Robb blinks twice and realizes that they’ve rolled over and Theon’s got his knees on either side of Robb’s hips. He loses focus again when Theon loses his shirt.

                Time slows to a crawl when Robb’s hands undo the button on Theon’s jeans.

                “You sure?”

                “I mean, yeah. I’ve wanted to. We’re just never alone. Are  _you_  sure?”

                “Kid, you’re the one who hasn’t done this before.”

                “Don’t call me that. I’ve done it before.”

                “With girls.”

                “…With girls.”

                “So you’re sure?”

                “Positive,” Robb answers. Then he’s jostled about a bit when Theon starts to pull at his shirt. Robb laughs and sits up slightly to help him get it over Robb’s shoulders.

                “Good. You look better when you’re naked, Robb.”

                It’s the last thing Robb hears until the drawer of his nightstand opens. (The next day, they’ll argue about it, because Theon insists that Robb said his name repeatedly in the interim.)

                Robb’s naked. Theon’s naked.

                Robb’s desperately trying not to feel awkward during Theon’s shuffle to locate lubricant.

                He’s surprisingly calm and unembarrassed.

                But Theon’s taking his sweet time.

                Robb’s starting to blush and sit up to help find it when Theon pulls a small, plastic wolf out of the nightstand.

                “…Well, no, Theon. That’s not quite it,” Robb jokes.

                “You kept this?” Theon asks him. He’s so serious that Robb lies back down to look up at him. It’s a weird image: Theon, naked and with his hair all over the place, holding a toy from his childhood.

                “Well, yeah,” Robb says. He’s starting to feel beard burn from Theon’s stubble blooming across his neck.

                “It’s been like…ten years.”

                “Yeah. You won it when we went to the arcade. You were always a lot better at winning tickets,” Robb explains.

                “Well, no shit. You always wanted to play the racecar games.”

                “Yeah. And those are  _still_  the best games in the arcade.”

                “True. But why did you keep it? It’s just some cheap plastic toy,” Theon mutters. He’s still holding it. He’s focused on it, even with Robb completely naked and half-underneath him. It’s fairly obvious he doesn’t actually think of it as just a toy either.

                “Because I didn’t have enough tickets and you used yours to get it. And every time I cleaned my room since then, I couldn’t throw it out when I remembered that,” Robb continues. Theon finally looks at him, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

                “It’s the first thing you gave me, actually. And I thought it was really cool,” Robb says.

                There’s a pause when Theon laughs.

                “And I thought you were really cool,” Robb concedes, “Because you were older than me. And taller. At the time.”

                “You know, I’m still really pissed you ended up taller than me,” Theon tells him.

                “Yeah. And you’re done growing and everything,” Robb chides. He squirms when Theon reaches down to lightly tickle his side.

                “Why do you care that I kept it?” Robb asks. He pulls the little wolf away from Theon to put it on top of the nightstand. Theon shrugs and shifts to fix Robb’s curls. Robb watches him with a half-smile and waits while Theon takes his time answering.

                “I got it for you because you were always nice to me. Even as a kid. I wanted you to like me. And it made you smile. I liked making you smile even when you were missing your two front teeth,” Theon explains, completely avoiding eye contact.

                “Turned out well. I do really like you. Must have been the wolf,” Robb says with a smile.

                “Had to have been the wolf.”

                “I love you.”

                “Helluva plastic wolf,” Theon responds. Robb sits up quickly enough that his curls bounce and Theon grins.

                “I love you too. Even if you keep children’s toys where you keep your lube,” Theon assures him, “And even when you get as red as your hair. Like you’re doing now. Right now.”

 


	5. Arkham Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robb finds out Sansa is going on her first date and makes Theon go spy on them. Theon is amused by Robb’s anger over every touch b/t Sansa and her date and Theon starts to mimic their actions. Robb gets that confused look because he likes it.

 “They’re on a date, Robb. In public. It’s not like they’re going to fuck each other,” Theon scowls, “We could be doing something else. Literally anything else. And she’s going to want to kill you when she realizes you’re here.”

                Robb’s ignoring him. He’s honestly hiding behind the menu like he’s in a romantic comedy. And he’s staring across the restaurant to watch Sansa. The boy she’s with pulls her chair out for her and she graciously smiles before sitting down.

                “Robb. That’s Loras Tyrell. He’s  _gay_ , Robb. I don’t even think it’s a date,” Theon continues. Robb sighs and sets down the menu to look at him.

                “You promised you’d help me.”

                “Because you asked me to help before you told me that you wanted to stalk your little sister.”

                “I’m not stalking her. I’m looking out for her. I’m her big brother.”

                “As much as I think Jon’s a pathetic loser…He’s also her older brother. And he’s not out here spying on her like a crazy person,” Theon sighs.

                “I just want to know that he’s going to be good to her,” Robb says. And then he shoots Theon with a look so full of kind-hearted good will that Theon’s certain he’s been working on it.

                “Loras is gay, Robb. I’m honestly 100% sure that he’s dating Renly Baratheon. As in, facebook official and everything. I could pull up his profile.”

                “It  _looks_  like they’re on a date,” Robb protests.

                “If they look like they’re on a date? We must look like we’re on a date.”

                Robb glances across the restaurant again and Theon rolls his eyes. He catches Robb nodding his head towards Sansa’s table and Theon gives him a look of exasperation before turning to look. Loras is listening intently while refilling her glass from the pitcher of lemonade on their table. Theon turns back to find Robb staring back at him with “I told you so” splayed across his face.

                “He’s refilling her drink. So what? Look,” Theon tells him, refilling their own glasses. Robb half-smiles and shrugs, and Theon hopes that he realizes he’s being ridiculous. He even manages to distract Robb by offering to talk about Rugby, despite his disinterest in sports.

                And then he notices Robb clench his jaw and lean slightly so he can get a better view of Sansa and Loras. Theon runs a hand through his hair before shifting to see Sansa reaching across the table to lightly touch Loras’ forearm. Theon shakes his head and moves to mimic the gesture by resting his fingers on Robb’s wrist.

                “Robb. Honestly. They just look like friends having lunch. He’s dating Renly Baratheon. I have no idea why you think she’s on a date,” Theon assures him. Robb doesn’t seem to be listening to him, because he’s watching Theon’s fingers on his arm. Theon’s pleased with himself, because he’s certain he’s finally gotten through to Robb, and that he’s realizing that it’s merely a friendly gesture.

                Robb’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips and then he looks up at Theon, somewhere between Stark-level serious and Stark-level confused. Theon laughs slightly before letting himself look over to where Sansa’s leaning in closer to hear Loras over the din of the restaurant.

                Theon mimes her, leaning in a bit closer to Robb, who is still staring at him intently. He’s expecting the rush he usually gets when he moves closer to Robb. He’s not expecting Robb to be watching him as intensely as he is. The focus sends an extra thrill through his spine and it takes him a few moments to think of what he meant to say next.

                “To be honest, Loras doesn’t seem nearly as interested as you do. Probably because he’s not interested in dating women,” Theon offers. Robb blinks in confusion a few times before whipping his head to check on Sansa again. Theon scolds himself for reminding Robb of his ‘duty’ as the oldest child.

                “Come on, Stark. Give it a rest. She’s pretty, she’s going to have plenty of dates and you’re never going to like the boy because he’s never going to be good enough for your little sister,” Theon says. Robb tilts his head slightly, as though he’s considering it. Theon shifts slightly to press his knee against Robb’s under the table. Robb goes still and stares at the top of their table for a moment before looking at him. Theon nods towards Sansa’s table, where her knee is just barely touching Loras’.

                “We good to get out of here? I’d still rather be playing Arkham Origins. Like you promised,” Theon reminds him. Robb sighs and nods before catching the waiter’s attention. Even though they only ordered drinks, Robb insists on tipping well. They’re standing just outside the restaurant while Robb wraps his scarf around his neck and Theon lightly scolds him for being an overbearing brother and threatens to tell Sansa.

                “You think he’s going to kiss her goodbye when he brings her home?” Robb asks, suddenly.

                “Well, no, I’ve told you three times that he’s gay. Four now. Why does it matter?”

                “…I was wondering if you’d keep mimicking her. If it came to that,” Robb replies. He’s all Stark-seriousness this time. Theon’s face goes blank while he tries to register what Robb’s saying. It takes him long enough that Robb starts to crack a smile and insist that he was only teasing.

                “They weren’t even on a date,” Theon manages, “I’d act a lot different on a date. Not like that.”

                “And what do you act like on a date?” Robb asks.

                “Well, I wouldn’t choose to go to some stupid restaurant with seven kinds of tea on the menu,” Theon starts.

                “We could go somewhere else. We could go somewhere now,” Robb tries. Theon stares down at his feet for a beat before shrugging. Then he decides shrugging doesn’t look committal enough, and he nods instead. When he looks up, feigning indifference, Robb is smiling at him and looking as nervous as he does waiting for final grades to come in.

                “Okay. Where to, then?” he asks. Theon gestures vaguely and fidgets and Robb crinkles his nose.

                “It’s going to feel weird if we plan anything, isn’t it? Because it’s us?” Robb continues. Theon nods and Robb visibly relaxes.

                “We could always play Arkham Origins. And I could kiss you goodnight,” Theon tells him. Robb laughs and Theon’s world shrinks into this moment the way it always does when he makes Robb laugh.

                Theon shifts to bump Robb’s shoulder with his own when they start heading back to the car. They pass Margaery Tyrell in the parking lot, and she greets them warmly as always. She goes on to explain that she’s here to meet Sansa. She says that Loras was lovely enough to keep Sansa company when Margaery had to stay a bit late at work. Theon’s eyes go wide with understanding and Robb remains completely oblivious.

In the car on the way home, Robb happily reflects on how Sansa was simply meeting up with her friend. Theon does not have the heart to explain that they simply left before Sansa’s date began.

When Theon leaves, he does try to kiss Robb goodnight.

They’re both tense at first, but it quickly dissolves into nothing but tongues and hands tangled in hair. Each time they try to break apart, one quickly resumes the kissing. When Theon does manage to pull away and get off of the couch they had been sitting on, he realizes it’s been a solid twenty minutes. He gestures to the clock and Robb grins before shrugging.

When they reach the porch, Margaery is kissing Sansa goodnight. Robb chokes when he opens the door. Theon simply edges his way past the girls with his hands up in surrender. Sansa stares at Robb with pure horror while Robb stares back in confusion.

Margaery is all calm composure and she’s smiling when she lifts a delicate hand to point to a blooming bruise on Robb’s neck.

“Oh, Robb, darling. What’s that?” she asks. Sansa makes a strangled noise and turns her head to look at Theon.

Theon trips slightly on the last step when he flees. Robb texts him later with a mild threat about leaving hickeys in the future. He seems to be stoically ignoring talking about Sansa’s first date.

He’s surprised when he gets a text later from Margaery, politely apologizing for embarrassing him to save Sansa from  _her_  embarrassment.

Sansa sends a text telling him she’s happy for him, which makes him squirm in embarrassment.

An hour or so later, Robb texts him to ask him over to continue Arkham Origins tomorrow night. He finds himself smiling for the rest of the night. 


End file.
